Big Time TROUBLE!
by CaScAdEd-TeArS
Summary: One Accident can Really change everything...Sarah is already in so much trouble, her life is in danger and the last thing she needs is Kendall and his friends trying to be heroic! will she accept the help, or does she fear its too late? R & R!
1. Big Time Accident

I don't own anything... :)

(Big Time accident)

Its amazing how your life can change in a matter of seconds, one minute you are running in the street trying to avoid the heavy rain to get to your place, and the next you feel pain rushing through your body like a train just hit you…scratch that, it was a car.

I could still hear the footsteps of people rushing to where I was, everyone was talking at the same time making it almost impossible to understand what anyone was saying. Suddenly one voice raised above the others "OH MY GOD…We killed her..KILLED HER!" the voice screamed, "I'm too pretty to go to jail" the voice continued.

_Killed? Who was that idiot? And why did he jump to conclusion that I was dead without even bothering to check my pulse? And more importantly, why was the idea of him going to jail more important that checking the girl he hit!_

Apparently all this thinking was too much for me at that moment, I could feel myself drifting away, was I dead? Oh man! I was killed by a self-absorbed guy whose biggest problem is that he might be going to jail … not that he hit me!

**One hour later**

Ok, so apparently I wasn't dead, I did have a broken arm though, and my entire body was aching , but trust me, this was the least of my problems.

In front of me was three guys who appeared to be in their early twenties, they were all yelling at the same time , again, making it hard to make sense of what any of them was saying. they were too involved in their argument that they were oblivious to the fact I was awake.

"Ok guys just calm down, good news is, she isn't dead. She is however, new to this country, I took a look in her purse for any identification and apparently she flew here three days ago, and listen to this…from EGYPT!" One of them said. He has brown hair and was slightly shorter than the other two…

…_wait a minute did he say he went through my purse?..I'm going to kill him!_

"Egypt?" Another one asked, this guy was taller than the first guy and had great hair .. " As in EGYPT.. Egypt? I don't talk Egyptian! And I'm pretty sure neither of you do! How are we going to communicate!"

_Apparently he wasn't that smart… was he serious? Egyptian is not a LANGUAGE! It's a dialect..Egyptians talk Arabic!... and what was so weird about being Egyptian?_

"Umm..James, Egyptian is not really a language..I think the language used there is Arabic." A third guy said. He was blond and around the same height as that guy named James.

_Finally…someone with brains!_

"But still…as far as I know, we don't talk Arabic! We have no idea who this person is! She could be a killer..hired to finish us off..or finish me off!" this James guy said.

_..I Really wish he would stop talking…and watching fox while at it…_

"She is not a killer James…as for the language barrier, we'll use signs, or pictures or whatever" the blond guy said. "for now we need to focus on making sure she wakes up first" he continued.

_..umm, I did that! 10 minutes ago..but clearly you all have more important things to discuss.._

Suddenly the front door of what apparently was their apartment opened and another guy carrying plastic bags walked in.

"So, is our pharaoh-chick up yet?" he asked with a wide smile.

_Pharaoh-chick?...why did I have to be hit by a bunch of Seriously idiotic guys! …Not fair!_

Suddenly all eyes were on me. It automatically made me realize I preferred them arguing, at least they did not look at me like I had a second head. This was going to be a trip I'm sure I will not forget..at least not anytime soon. It is not like every tourist who visits the States gets hit by a car, and become automatically a pharaoh!

Well…do let me know what u guys think…should I continue? Or is it boring? Positive criticism is appreciated …just go easy on me! :P


	2. Big Time Introduction

Chapter 2 (Big time introduction)

Ok, I definitely preferred them arguing..the way they were looking at me was horrifying..and I think James is actually scared of me. They slowly walked towards me, it

was as if it was in slow motion. Like they were walking towards their doom or something. Scratch that, I think they were all scared of me!

So there we were, me sitting on their couch and the four of them standing right in front of me. It was obvious they were clueless to how to 'talk' to me and the way

they were looking at me made me really want to say 'Boo" just to see how terrified they would get. For a minute I actually thought of doing it, but luckily, the blond

decided to make a move. He came closer. his face was inches away from mine … he pulled back seconds later, then raised his hand and moved it in slow motion in front

of my face trying to see if I see it.

_I'm not blind thank you…u broke my arm you idiot not made me lose my eye sight! God!_

Next in line was James, I was actually worried he might do something stupid. Instead, he got his face close to mine, and ..poked my cheek. The guys stared at him with

confusion. Suddenly, he turns towards them "Do you guys think she'd kill me if I slapped her?" he asked. The guy's jaws dropped. "I mean, I did slap Logan when he

was dressed like a pharaoh..but this is an actual Pharaoh! And it is on my to do list!" he explained.

The blond rushed towards him and yanked him back. "Slap her?" he asked "Are you nuts! First you hit her by the car, then Slap her?" he continued.

_So this was the idiot behind the wheels, why am I not surprised!_

"Ok, so no slapping?" James asked with a sad look.

"No! No slapping! As a matter of fact, I don't want you anywhere near her!" The blond replied pulling James back so that I'm nowhere within his reach.

Suddenly I was inches away from the blond guy again. "Kendall" he said. "I. am. Kendall" he said with a pause between each word. "" He said again.

I was too shocked to talk. This was too much for me. I have no idea how did I keep a straight face. They were assuming I don't speak English and were talking to me as

if I was a two year old.

"Umm..guys, I don't think she understands what I'm saying" Kendall said as he turned his head towards the guys.

"Let me try" the guy who came into the apartment minutes earlier said as he pulled Kendall away. "My. Name. Is. Carlos" he said in the exact same tone Kendall used

earlier. Then turned towards the rest. "Nope…she doesn't understand" he said as he got up and walked up to them. "But she's pretty! Think she'll agree if I ask her

out? " he asked.

"Ya, definitely! I can almost see it" Kendall said sarcastically. "Only problem is, she won't understand a word you say, and probably vice versa" he continued.

This was unbelievable. they did not even bother to actually give me the chance to speak. they were too busy making assumptions about me. Before i could say another

word my phone started ringing, all eyes were fixed on me again.

_This ought to be fun..._


	3. Big Time Truth

Chapter 3

So here i am, face to face with four guys who think i'm an egyptian pharaoh who is here to kill james and can not speak English. As much as i was glad the phone ringing was saving me from all the awkwardness, it also meant that the fun was about to be over, and that it was time for them to know how wrong they were about me.

In slow motion i got off the couch and walked towards my purse which was on a table next to james. As soon as i was steps away from the table James jumped off his chair and stood behind kendall. I chose to act as if i did not see the terror in his eyes. Slowly, i went through my purse with my fine arm and picked up the phone.

"Hello" I say while looking at the guys..They all had their eyes fixed on me while James was glancing at the appartments door every few seconds, getting ready to make a run to the door any second. "Hey Adam...no i'm fine..ya i'm sorry about that..well, tell her that i'll get in touch with her ASAP ...ya i got held back, something happened ..ya i'm fine i'll tell you all about it when i see you..yes i'm staying for two more days here in LA to finish all the paper work then i'll come straight away..ok bbye..love you too..bye"

As soon as i hanged up, it was the awkward silence again, i knew i had to break it or it will never be over.

"Shocked?" I simply asked... no one replied. "Ok...awkward!...well, this was fun but i have things to do, so if guys will excuse me, i'll take my purse and be out of your appartment"...still no talking from them. "Talk!" i snapped. .. Still nothing..this was useless. "Ok, don't talk."i muttered. I stopped infront of the door, Turning towards James i said "And you are seriously lucky you did not follow through with the whole 'slap' her thing, cause then i would have killed you actually.".. He gulped.

I almost got the door when i finally heard one of them talk. I turned around, and like i expected it was Kendall.

"Umm...wait" He said. It was clear he was struggling with what to say. "I won't press charges don't worry" i said trying to reassure him.

"Oh Thank God!" i heard James say. I turn towards him and say "That does not make you any less of an idiot when it comes to driving. Oh and one more thing, i'm not a pharaoh, and our language is Arabic, where did you come up with Egyptian?" i asked with a raised eyebrow. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. "Oh ya, and as for the whole 'sent here to finish you off' , you watch way too much TV. I heard a low laugh from behind and it turned out to be carlos. "Thanks for calling me pretty, you were the only one with something NICE to say.." i told him smiling. "So you'd..." He started "No" i said cutting his sentence.

"This is the part where i say bye..so bye" i said as i turned towards the door and openned it.

"Wait!" Kendall said again.

"YES?" I asked ... He really needs to do better than just ask me to wait then keeps quiet.

"Stay for a while...i mean, we almost killed you..called you a pharaoh, a killer and Carlos tried to make a move on you. Plus the doctor is coming tomorrow to check on your arm for one last time. As for your abdominal cut, i already cleaned it for you so it should be fine. Not to mention i did not see any hotel keys or reciets which means you actually have no where to stay and you could use the rest." he said.

"Its the least we could do. I mean, we screwed up enough, give us a chance to fix it" Logan said.

"You don't have to do all this. I'm fine, i'll spend the night in the motel where i'm staying, and go see a doctor in the morning." i replied.

"you shouldn't stay in a motel in such condition" Kendall said walking towards me.

"Its a broken Arm, i'll survive" I told him. "Plus you're making such a big deal out of it, its just a couple of days then i'm heading back to Canada" i continued.

"wait, i thought you came from Egypt" James said.

"I used my Egyptian Passport because my Canadian one was lost. And i just claimed it last night , right before you hit..." i suddenly stopped. Checking the pockets of my jacket, then my back pockets. It was not there. "Oh no. This can not be happening" i muttered.

"What? what is going on?" Carlos asked.

"My passport..i can't find it" i said and it was clear i was panicking. Kendall looked around the room "Your purse had the Egyptian one only" he said while looking at the other guys. "Right?" He asked.

"Yes, i Just saw that one" Logan said.

"Thats because i placed the canadian one in my jackets pocket while getting out of the embassy. Oh god, i lost it again. I did not even manage to keep it for few hours. God!" i said practically on the verge of losing my mind.

"Listen, Just calm down. You probably lost it when we hit you or at the hospital so what we can do is head to the hospital and ask if it was seen there" Kendall said. "Just calm down, it's fine. It happens" he said pulling me away from the door and towards the couch.

"No you don't understand. This is exactly what i was warned about. If i don't get this passport back before two days, i'm stuck in here for at least a month" i told him. By this point i was too freaked out to function properly. "My life depends on that passport. My future! i'm screwed without it! i need to find ...oh god" I screamed falling to my knees as i felt sudden unbearable pain at the right side of my waist.

"Hey, you're over reacting, we'll find it" He said pulling my head up to face him. To his shock my eyes were filled with tears and i could not speak. "Come on, we're here for you don't worry. we'll find it i promise" He said but i wasn't paying attention to him. My head dropped down to my stomach. I had my un-broken arm applying pressure to where the pain was. And when he noticed i was not paying him any attention he looked down to what i was looking at.

"Oh god..." He said as he pulled my arm off of my waist. It was soaked in blood.


	4. Big Time Panic

Chapter 4

"What?...what happened to me?" I muttered looking straight into his eyes. Right before losing consciousness.

"Guys...HELP!" kendall screamed as he carried me off of the ground.

"My god, her cloths are soaked in blood. I thought you said you said it wasn't a deep cut." logan said as he rushed to open the apartment's door.

"It wasn't..this is not even the same side as the cut" Kendall said as he ran towards the stairs.

**Four Hours Later**

"Well? What did the doctor say?" Carlos asked Kendall once he saw him. The doctor was nowhere to be seen, so kendall was second best.

"I don't know...she was inside for over three hours and when the doctor finally came out of there, he was too busy giving orders to everyone around him, i couldn't even go near him." Kendall said.

"Think she'll be alright?" James asked. It was clear he was feeling guilty and kendall noticed.

"I hope so. Don't worry, i'm sure she'll pull through." Kendall said trying to reassure him.

"But you saw the amount of blood she lost, and god knows how much more later on inside." James replied

Suddenly they were inturepted by one of the doctors who took them to the side of the corridor they were at.

"i need to ask you some questions" He formally said.

"Is she alright? "James asked ignoring what the doctor said. He wanted answers and he was not about to wait any longer.

"She's weak, but chances are she'll recover. The stab wound was not ..." The doctor started before he was cut off by Kendall.

"Stab?" Kendal asked. "What stab?" his questions were no where near over, there was something that is not making sense, and he was going to figure it out.

"The patient you brought, was she in any tention or stress before you bring her here? " the doctor asked.

"Yes, her passport was lost and she had to leave the country in a couple of days." Logan replied.

"Well, i hate to tell you this but she's not going anywhere. At least not for few weeks. What's her name?" The doctor said.

A feeling of panick went over the guys, they did not know her name. They forgot to ask. They almost killed her, asked her to stay over till she was feeling better, but all they really knew about her was that she was Egyptian with a Canadian passport visiting here for few days then back to Canada.

"Sarah" Logan suddenly schouted. Then remembered he was in a hospital so he lowered his voice repeating the name to the doctor one more time "Sarah".

Carlos turned towards him, "How on earth did u know her name? " he asked. Logan explained to him how he remembered it from the Egyptian passport he found earlier.

The doctor wrote down the name and continued explaining to the guys what happened.

"Well, stress could not have caused the wound to open again on its own. Did she experience any strong physical damage in the last week?" He asked them.

"She was hit by a car last night" James quietly said. He couldn't help but feel that he was somehow responsible for this. If he was paying more attention to the road last night, none of this would have happened.

"Well, the trauma and the stress caused the wound to open again, specially considering how poorly it was treated in the first place. it's surprising the wound wasn't infected. Anyhow, i take it you did not know about the stab, its pretty fresh, i'd say two or three days old maximum." The doctor said. "But what caught my attention was actually the way she was stabbed. This stab is not accidental, its also not the kind of stab that would result from attempted robery. " He continued.

"What do you mean? Someone wanted to hurt her?" Kendall asked with a shocked expression.

"More like kill her. This was a stab aimed to kill...and not the fast merciful kind. " the doctor whispered, "Someone wanted to make sure she suffers, as in literally bleed to death. And the way she treated herself, the bleeding was coming back and she was aware of that, but she did not have time to properly treat the wound. So as weird as this might sound, whoever hit her with the car, actually did her a favor." the doctor said. "If she didn't cross paths with you all, she was probably going to end up dead on some street." he continued.

The looks on the guys faces made it obvious to everyone that they knew they were in way over ther heads.

ok guys i won't be posting any more chapters until i start getting some reviews... at least to know if its worth continuing or should i just stop! :)


	5. At The Hospital

Chapter 5

"What are we going to do?" Logan asked. His question was aimed at the other three guys standing infront of him in the hospital's visitor's room. "I mean, someone tried to kill her, and they probably will try again if they figure out that their first attempt did not go well." he continued. He did not want to act like a jerk but he couldn't help thinking that for as long as they were associated with Sarah, they were in danger.

"What do u suggest we do then logan?" Kendall asked. "You want us to just leave the hospital right now and act like we never saw her?" he continued. Kindall knew that this was dangerous grounds he is walking on and that this was not a game but he couldn't help but feel he had the responsibility of protecting sarah.

"Im not saying we bail out on her. all i'm saying is, you heard the doctor, the car accident might have actually saved her life. " logan said trying to sound reasonable. "I just can't stop thinking that if someone wants sarah dead, how do we know they won't strike again. And what if something happens to us during the heroic attempt of saving this girl" he continued.

Logan could see kendall knew he was right and that he knew that they would be in danger if they go try and help her.

"Look, i don't know what happened with her or what she is going through. So how about we wait till she wakes up and talk to her. see what the hell is going on, and why would someone want her dead, then figure out what to do?" Kendall suggested. The silence he got in reply was his answer.

"So waiting it is..." Carlos mumbled to himself.

"i'm heading to the hospital's cafe to get something to drink. this looks like it's going to be a long night. Anyone wants anything?" James asked as he got up and walked towards the room's exit door.

"ya i could use a cup of coffee" carlos said with a smile. "i'll take 1 too" logan said.

"i'll go with you" Kendall said getting up as well.

**Inside Sarah's Room-**

Sarah quickly closed her eyes after her first attempt to open them failed due to the striking light her eyes were exposed to. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened them trying to adjust to the light that was coming from all around.

She did not know how long was she unconscious for, but she remembered that last time she was awake it was night, and the sunlight filling up the room now clearly says it was morning. but was it the next day? how long was she out for. these were few of the questions running through her mind.

looking around trying to make sense of where she was, the room looked nothing like the apartment she was in last time she woke up. The walls were painted lower half with soft baby blue and the upper half pearly white. Small artwork was hanged up each side of the small room and a TV was resting on a stand at the top right side of where she was. Sarah took one look at the bed she was in and instantly knew she was in a hospital. panic took over her and she quickly tried to get rid of the needles poking her arm and connected to a long stand next to her bed that carried a bag filled with what seemed to be blood. Realizing that her quick movement was not her brightest idea, she felt her head spinning but she quickly leaned on the first thing she could grab and luckily for her, it was the arm of a chair next to the door. she sat down on the chair trying to shake off the spinning of her head. Once she regained some of her strength , she slowly got up and walked towards the door. Opening it, she was face to face with four familiar faces that she REALLY needed to find a way to get rid of.

"Going somewhere?" Kendall asked as he quietly grabbed her arm leading her back to the bed. He was tired of the questions running through his mind and it was time he started getting some answers.

Sarah knew there was no way she could fight kendall in the state she was in. he was bigger and clearly stronger, and the fact she was still feeling dizzy was not really for her advantage. so, feeling slightly defeated, she allowed him to lead her back to the bed and cover her up to her waist.

"Look, you all have done so much. "she started, noticing that logan was the last one to enter the room closing the door behind him. "but there really is not much for you to do from this point forward. i'll pay you back whatever staying the night in the hospital costs and then i'll be on my way" she slowly continued. The looks the guys were giving her were of both utter shock and dissapointment.

"costs of spending the night?" james said walking towards the bed. "you were in a coma for almost a week." he continued.

As sarah tried to fully grasp what the young man was saying to her, shock slowly turned to panic and then terror. Kendall noticed that sarah was starting to have trouble breathing and feared she might go into shock so he quickly rushed to the door and yelled for a doctor or a nurse. luckily, every floor in the hospital had a reception and the room sarah was staying at was right infront of it. so as soon as kendall opened the door screaming for a doctor, a young doctor who appeared to be in his late twenties dropped the conversation he was engaged in with a nurse at the reception and hurried into the room, followed by the nurse.


	6. The Truth

Hello people, i know i haven't updated in a while, but i had no idea how to continue the story to be honest :P but now i think i have an interesting story in hand... before i go on with the story, i just wanted to thank all those who commented and i also wanted to ask all of you about to read this chapter than my medical knowlege is a big fat ZERO. so, ignore all medical mistakes or ideas that make no sense and just look at the bigger picture :p

on with the story then...

Chapter 6

"What happened?" the doctor yelled as he pushed passed Kendall to get to Sarah. He grabbed her arm checking her pulse, and like he expected she was falling into a panic attack. He quickly turned to the nurse "she needs blood transfer. Run to the hospital's blood bank and get me one pack of 'AB+'. The nurse was frozen in shock. "NOW" he snapped and the nurse hurried off.

Minutes later she was back in the room, trying to catch her breath she said "We're out of 'AB+'. The doctor turned towards the four guys in the room, "please tell me one of you is an 'AB+' He said.

"I am". all eyes suddenly turned towards james who just spoke. "Sit next to her" the doctor said as he turned towards the nurse, without saying a word, she ran out the room again and came back with a needle and a tube. The doctor quickly got to work, poking james's arm, who slightly winced at the pain and started the blood transfer process. Minutes later, Sarah started to regain color.

"This girl is lucky you all are here" the doctor whispered as he was checking her pulse. "Apparently she needed more blood than the doctor who was previously on her case thought she would need. This is why i'll keep an eye on her myself." then he turned towards james and said "she is lucky you carried the same blood type. quiet frankly, i wasn't sure if she would've made it if you weren't in the room right now." james gave a weak smile as he turned towards kendall who in return smilled at him.

"She seems to be in alot of emotional stress and the lack of blood increased the effect. In such cases, the patient would just lose conscious but because of the lack of blood, the body went into shock instead. He made his way to the door "She needs to rest and visiting hours end in 30 mins so i suggest you get ready to leave. Only one person can stay the night with her if you want. And if she wakes up, please refrain from talking to her about anything that might cause her stress levels to increase." and with that he got out the room and closed the door behind him.

The four boys exchanged confused looks before they heard kendall say "i'll stay here with her. Logan, tell my mother what happened." he said. ""leaving the accident part out" He added when he saw the alarmed look on James's face.

Logan nodded as he made his way to the door followed by James and Carlos. Kendall turned back to Sarah. He couldn't help but notice how weak and fragile she looked and he quitely muttered, "what have you got yourself into Kendall".

Luckily, he noticed that the couch on the room could be fixed to take the shape of a single bed. It wasn't going to be comfortable for him, but after all, it was a hospital where he had to spend the night, with a stranger, who was clearly in danger and didn't want the help he and his friends wanted to offer.

That he desperately needed her to accept.

Next morning, Kendall opened his eyes and panicked for a second when he didn't see his own room. Luckily, he remembered everything and quickly turned towards the bed where Sarah was supposed to be. To his shock, it was empty. He quickly got up almost heading straight to the door but as the bathroom's door opened, he froze.

Sarah was out of the hospital gown, dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a purple shirt. She quitely made her way to the couch where he was sleeping and sat down. He slowly followed her and sat next to her.

"Why are you afraid to let us help you?" he whispered looking straight in her eyes. Kendall couldn't help but notice the sadness that filled them, but that didn't make her hazel eyes any less stunningly beautiful.

"Last time someone offered to help and i accepted, he lost his life." she said looking down. "I can't go through the guilt of knowing i'm the reason another person's life might be in danger" she continued. She felt a hand on her chin, he raised her face to find himself staring into those eyes again. "You are in danger. Someone tried to kill you, and i don't mean in a car accident like us. I'm talking attempted murder in here Sarah." Kendall said as he gently placed one hand over hers "Let us help you" he whispered.

"I...I can't" she said. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and before Kendall knew it, he found himself pulling her closer to him in a hug and this seemed to cause her to break down in tears. He could feel the wet tears on his shoulder but he didn't really mind. He figured this must be a way to relief her emotional stress.

He leaned closer to her ear and he could smell her perfume and it was doing tricks to his head. 'Don't fall for the weak girl in distress' his mind screamed but Kendall pushed that thought aside as he whispered against her ear "well you're stuck with us anyways, so whether you want the help or not, you're getting it"

Shockingly, he felt her tensed body relax against his. They were in a very awkward situation, and the way both were seated, just made it all more awkward.

"I left Egypt at the age of 15 with my dad and two brothers. My dad's job moved him to Canada so we all had to move with him. I remembered i cried and screamed telling him i didn't want to leave my friends and family and move to a place where i literally knew no one. He calmed me down saying that he had an uncle living there with his family and that once we reach, we'll contact them so we wouldn't be all alone. My mother died giving birth to me so i was feeling pretty alone already. I didn't want to lose my dad too so i kept all my fears and doubts hidden and so we moved." she said. Kendall couldn't believe it. She was finally opening up to him. He kept quiet in fear that if he said anything she would stop.

"Once we got to Canada I tried to let go of my fears and look at the situation from a different perspective. But i was the Arab girl who spoke no English at all and had no friends or family around. My brothers are both much older than me so they didn't have to go through the hassle of going to a new school with kids that look, dress, and talk different than you. First year was so bad for me if it wasn't for one person. He was a boy i met in school. He was three years older and moved two years ago from Sweeden to Canada. For the first few months, he was literally the only friend i had in a school with thousands of kids. We would get teased alot for being an unusual couple. He had lots of friends but he still stood by me. with time i started getting closer to both him and his friends and i finally had friends. School started to look a little bit better. I had the cool atheletic boyfriend and i made friends with his friends, which were most of the 'cool' people in school. Adam was the reason living in Canada wasn't all that bad. As years passed, we only got closer. I was so focused on my life, my education and my relationship with Adam that i missed all the signs that my dad had severe business problems. " She stopped, realizing she was opening up to a stranger. Kendall feared that she would stop so he gently stroked her back trying to hint it was ok to continue. Apparently it worked because she took a deep breath and continued.

"I remember one night, i back home from a date with Adam to hear my dad yelling on the fone. I was curious so i hid behind the door to listen, and i wish i didn't. I heard my dad mention his uncle's name a couple of times and i figured that was normal since they were partners in a business that he convinced my dad it would become successful in few years. It was true. As the years passed, this partnership was the reason my dad was happy. It was the first time i have seen him happy since my mom died. But this company turned out to be a cover, a cover for an illegal organization that did everything wrong. From prostitution to human trafficking to drug dealing, you name it, it was a part of it. My dad was a man of great conscious, once he knew the truth, he wanted out. But the people he worked with wouldn't allow it. Saying that he was too involved and that if he left, or even attempted to bring down the organization, he was the one going down. They set him up for a crime he didn't do, and he was sent to jail, sentenced for 8 years. he was supposed to get out three months ago, but he was killed in jail. The police said he commited suicide. But who would kill himself three months before he was free. I would go see him every week and he would talk to me in Arabic knowing that no one else in jail would most probably be speaking the language and for eight years, he would give me names and bank accounts of the people involved in the organization and he sent me to get papers and records of everything they did. He tried to convince me at first that it was too dangerous and pointless, that those people were well protected. But i wouldn't listen. I swore that i was going to bring this organization down. After my dad was killed, i thought about stopping. That i was no match to those people. But Adam stopped me from doing this. He told me that if i stopped then my dad's death was in vain, and that i had to continue. That i already had documents that would blow the cover of the organization. So i kept going. But apparently this pissed of the head of the organization which turned out to be the son of my dad's uncle. He was in love with me and always jealous of Adam so in an attempt to teach me a lesson, and to let me know they're not the ones to mess with, they killed Adam in a car accident." She said.

Kendall was in shock. He knew Sarah was in trouble but he had no idea it was this serious. Was this really something he wanted to get himself and his friends into? those people clearly would kill anyone who stand in their way. He was forced to stop thinking when he heard Sarah speaking again.

"Before my dad died, last time i visited him he told me that there is one person who could help me but that he lived in the states. He told me that this person used to work with him in the organization but he managed to escape with documents that could destroy the organization. But in exchange for the documents he would have his freedom. Little did the organization know that he made copies of every flashdrive, CD or paper he laid his eyes on. So the organization knew that the price of his silence was his life so they let him go. "She said. taking a deep breath, she continued, "This is why i came here, i had to meet this guy and take copies of everything he had. So they sent someone after me here, and thats the one who stabbed me but i managed to get away. I need to find the guy, get the documents and get back to Canada before they find a new cover for the organization. This is why i am running against the clock to finish everything. But meeting you all did some major changes to my old plan, but If its the last thing i do, i'll get my revenge from those who killed my dad and the one person i fell in love with." she said as she wiped away a tear that made its way to her cheek. Kendall didn't know why, but he felt a strange feeling when Sarah said the words 'one person she fell in love with' but he decided to not think too much about it.

"Sarah, i'm not saying you shouldn't get revenge but you saw how deadly those people are. Are you sure its worth it?" He asked. He didn't want to sound like a whimp but this is a serious matter.

"Kendall, if someone, god forbid, harmed your mother, would you want to get your revenge or let it go?"

Sarah didn't need to hear an answer. The look on his face was her answer.

"We're still helping you, and that's final" he whispered looking into her eyes and for a moment, he could've sworen he saw them glitter with happiness.


	7. Lives In Danger

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG...BUT I PROMISE I'LL BE UPDATING AT LEAST TWICE A WEEK I PROMISE!

Chapter 7

While Sarah and Kendall sat silently having breakfast, the knock was heard on the door, "Come in" Kendall said. The door suddenly opened and James, Carlos and logan walked in. Followed by a girl who looked 12 or so.

"Sarah this is katie my baby sister" Kendall whispered to her once he saw the questioning look on her face.

"So James ran you over, huh?" Katie said smilling. Sarah couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"well he didn't really mean to...right?" she said, looking directly at james who gulped and shook his head no repeatedly.

she gave him a sweet smile then said "Thanks for the blood by the way. i guess i literally owe you my life!" he gave her one of his million dollar smiles as he walked towards her, took a quick look at what was in her plate, stole a strawberry and siad "now consider us even" she laughed nodded.

"managed to get anything out of her?" Logan asked using the opportunity that Sarah was too busy talking to james to listen to their conversation.

"ya..."Kendall started.

"well?..." Logan urged him to continue.

"Its a big problem logan. To be honest, i'm not sure we'll be able to handle something this big." he said.

He noticed Logan's eyes glitter with...excitement?

"What are you so excited about? Trying to help her could literally cost us our lives. I mean i did tell her that we're helping whether she likes it or not, but seriously speaking...its dangerous"

"How so?" Logan asked again.

Kendall quickly gave logan the 5 minute version of the story sarah told him few hours ago. by the time he was done, he saw both excitement and hestiation in his friends eyes.

"wow..." Logan whispered. "I never imagined she went through all this and still manages to smile."

"I know...logan you have no idea how bad i want to help her!"

"Trust me...its all over your face"

"huh?"

But logan never elaborated. Instead, he quitely got up and said something about going to the front desk to check when can Sarah leave. MInutes later he came back, carrying some papers in hand, saying that the doctor informed him that all they need was to fill out some fourms and she is good to go.

Sarah quickly started filling out the information needed and once she was done, she turned towards the guys saying " I really should thank you guys for all that you have done for me..i'm not sure if anyone else would have actually bothered." she couldn't look them in the eyes.

"Sarah, we've been through this. We're helping. End of story" Kendall said. She could feel his eyes on her. But she didn't have the guts to look into his green eyes.

"Kendall, I know you want to help, but believe me, this is dangerous." she tried one more time.

"If you can do it, then so can we." kendall said.

It was turning into an argument between the two of them while the other three just sat and watched.

"I can do it because i have been planning it for eight years kendall. i know how they function, how they think and how to push all their bottons without getting in danger."

"So your idea of danger doesn't include getting stabbed?"

"I got stabbed because i got careless. And i'll make sure this won't happen again. But there i no way i can ask you guys to put your lives in danger for me."

"we'll be as careful as you are. And it will be safer for us all. Together we're five but you on your own? this is not going to happen sarah."

"Why are you so determined to help me? you don't know the first thing about me. Kendall, i respect you want to help, but not this time."

"Sarah, whether you want our help or not, you opened up to me earlier, and whether you accept it or not, this was a call for help. If you haven't figured this out, this is really not my problem. we're helping. So deal with it."

"Kendall, This is MY fight. I will fight it. And i'll fight it alone. I do NOT need your help. _Understand that!"_

Kendall was taken back. Why was she so hard to deal with. She wanted his help. He knew she did. He saw it in her tears earlier. She was terrified, she didn't think she could take down such company on her own. so why was she being so difficult!

"Look you guys, i'm really grateful for all the hard work you guys did. But this is my fight. not yours, and i can't ask you to fight it for me. So it was great knowing you all and i hope to see you all in the future...at a better time and place. Good bye."

With that, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Leaving four very confused guys behind. Few minutes later, they figured out that there was really nothing they could do any longer. So they slowly made their way towards the door and out of the office. Once they walked out the hospital's main door, they were shocked with the scene they were greeted with. Infront of them, two men, dressed completely in black, faces covered, were trying to get a hold of Sarah who was fighting with all the strength she had in her, but she was no match for two bigger men. Once they made their way, carrying Sarah who was still fighting for her life, towards a black van with an open door.

Kendall didn't even think, he rushed towards the two men quickly followed by the other there, once the men saw that it was no longer them against a girl, but now four more guys were included, they noticed they were now out numbered, they quickly threw sarah onto the guys, and got into the van and hurried away. Kendall quickly turned towards sarah checking if she was ok, noticed that logan jumped up and ran after the van.

"You ok?" Kendall whispered as he moved a strand of hazel hair from Sarah's face.

"y-yes.." she slowly whispered back. He noticed she was shivering. He tightened his grip around her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Still think you don't need our help?" he said looking straight into her eyes. She looked back straight into his eyes, her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you..." she whispered closing her eyes, giving into the comfort being in his arms gave her. She tried to shake off the feeling that last time she felt this calm was when she was in..._adam's _arms.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
